Fluorescent lights may be used in a variety of locations, such as schools and commercial buildings and residential dwellings. Although fluorescent lights may have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they may also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of potentially toxic materials within the light.
LED-based lights designed as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent tube lights have appeared in recent years. These LED-based lights can define a housing that includes circuitry configured to condition power received from a power supply to a power usable to operate the LEDs of the LED-based light.